Spikezilla
by Dartagnen
Summary: In 1954, we awakened something. Something more ancient than Ponykind. We did nuclear tests. Not tests; they were trying to kill it. It's a force of Nature. A monster... No, a God.
1. Spikezilla Awakens

A cave painting of a spiked creature showed. Large spinal plates covering it's back. Razor sharp fangs and claws were painted. The cave painting looked ancient, almost as if it were there for more than centuries, telling a story of one creature.

A medieval painting, showing humanoid pony like creatures, trying to slay a beast. Fire erupted from it's jaws, rows of spikes went down it's back, it's lips curled into a soundless snarl. The ponies wore knight armor, thinking it would protect them. They were wrong.

A picture of an ancient creature, dead, on the sand. It was massive, nothing but bones. However, it showed men around it, spears and swords, as if they knew something the cameraman did not.

A massive picture of a fish was shown, devouring a man whole. Men had spears, stabbing into it, arrows and scars dotting across the creature's scales and fins.

A old, soundless video turned on. Ponies waved at the camera, on top of a strange boat. The date was 1954. To those, it was the beginning of the nuclear and magical age. The strange machine was called a 'submarine'.

t showed islanders looking off in the distance, seeing an ancient creature. Spinal plates surfaced from the water in a silent display. The spines were massive, belonging to a creature more ancient than pony kind.

Stallions, wearing army uniforms, watched from boats to see the massive creature. It continued to move, the soldiers wearing looks of fear and gave looks that would make anyone scared.

The frames switched, to show an overhead view of the spinal plates, moving at a pace that belonged to the owner's knowledge. It changed to show three cartoon islands, satellites and landlines dotting up on them.

It then showed Soldiers running two and fro, right next to missiles, loading them onto boats. Another view of the spinal plates, moving slower this time. A pony pointed at the radar, a large object heading towards them. Ponies sat down, wearing goggles, science coats covering them.

 _"Ten, nine, eight..."_

Helicopters moved away from an island, carrying personal and scientists away. A large creature flew towards the island, making them glare at it. It was massive, a blue exoskeleton covering it's body. It had crab like claws, large bat like wings, and a scorpion tail, giving a shrill roar.

 _"Seven, six, five, four..."_

A strange device was being held by two ladders. It was green in color, with a yellow stripe going down the middle. A sign was on it, showing that it was no ordinary test. It showed a head, with spines going down it's neck, and this little present was going to a special creature. It had a bear like snout, green spikes and had purple scales.

 _"Three, two, one..."_

A creature surfaced, water exploding out in an brilliant display. The creature had three large rows of spinal plates going down it's back. White foam covered it's face, hiding what it looked like. Purple scales were visible, containing over hundreds of tons of weight and muscle. It's spinal plates were green, raising from the water like a dagger through flesh. Another shrill roar echoed out, the giant saurian sighting the insect. It's tail slammed into the insect, sending into the island, dirt, rocks, and sand flying up. The giant dinosaur gave a glare that could kill, it's chest puffing out slowly. It then opened it's maw, letting loose a roar that shook the very heavens.

 **"SHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNNNNNNN!"**

The two titans clashed, the saurian biting onto the arthropod's neck, tearing into it's exoskeleton. A shrill roar erupted from it, the large dinosaur throwing the bug away. It suddenly stabbed it's tail into the saurian's chest, making it roar in pain, before the insect tackled the monster down. They wrestled on the ground, the insect freeing itself and flew around the dinosaur. The monster's wound started to slowly repair, it's glare unwavering.

A strange sound started to go through the air. It started as a low pitch, the saurian's tail raising up, a green light showing. It started to trail up, traveling up the creature's spinal plates. It sounded like tesla coils humming to life, the saurian's eyes started to glow green, nuclear fumes pouring from it's nostrils and gills. Water evaporated around it, it's chest expanding, it's lungs burning from the lack of air. It then opened it's bear like maw, nuclear radiation spewing from them, looking like emerald flames, making the insect screech in pain as it's armor and organs burned from the heat.

The saurian stopped the beam, roaring in victory, until it saw the insect started to repair it's organs and skin, making it give an annoyed growl. It looked towards the humanoid ponies, it's glare softening. It then turned back to the insect, before the small metal device started to beep. It exploded, catching the saurian by surprise.

A cloud, shaped like a fungus, raised high into the air, sending smoke and ash into the air. Nearby boats were blown back from the force, ponies cheering and clapping as it went off. Soldiers shook hands, some even hugging each other. The cloud rose higher into the air, nearby islands being burnt and scorched. The smell of smoke was thick in the air, before trees were blown away by a powerful force.

Water, dirt, rock; everything was blown back by the force, before it hit the camera filming it. Ashes fell from the sky, white smoke filling the air, before something moved in front of the camera. Suddenly, a foot moved, making the ponies stop cheering, the saurian coming out of the smoke. All it's wounds were now healed, it giving the ponies a look of pure terror. It then looked at the insect, now charred and dead, and raised it's maw to the sky, letting loose a roar of victory heard for miles. It then slowly walked into the water, before diving into it, disappearing into the depths of the ocean.

 _ **SPIKEZILLA**_

A spinning rotor was heard, a helicopter flying around a mountain. It was 1999, fourty years later, and it was really busy. The helicopter turned, showing a mining field. Hundreds of men walked around, climbing ladders, or carrying equipment. The helicopter landed, sending dust into the air. A mare stepped out, purple fur. She had a horn on her head, with two wings on her back, wearing a while button up shirt with black jeans. She also wore a suit vest, black in color.

"Doctor Sparkle?"

The mare's name was Twilight Sparkle, and she was on a classified mission. A guard appeared at her side, blue hair and a white coat, wearing golden armor.

"Yes." Twilight answered, seeing the doctor.

"Thank Faust your here, Sparkle, my men found something." The stallion said, walking off, muttering silently. Twilight followed him, the guard behind her snorting in an amused fashion.

"Our diggers found a source of radiation. Thinking it was a radiation pocket, we stacked the heavy machines, when suddenly," They stopped, seeing a large hole in the ground in front of them. It was easily a mile wide, destroyed or bent machines on the other side, "The valley under them fell, we speculate about fifty workers went down with it."

Twilight gave a whistle of awe, before the doctor led them away, the guard stopping to stare for a minute, before following the two scientists.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," The guard muttered, the three getting ready to get suits on. Unknown to them, a parasitic life form dug out of the ground a miles away from them, giving clicking growls and roars. It started to head towards the ocean, leaving dead trees in it's path as well and a large trail of dirt.


	2. Discoveries

Twilight gave a look around, a hazmat suit covering her body. Other ponies with gear were all around her, studying the area. It was dark in the cavern, the only source of light was a few flash lights, dotting here and there. The sound of clicking hit her ears as she looked over, one of the ponies carrying a strange device, measuring the radiation levels.

"My ponies found this cavern, the radiation and magical levels were only half what they were. Seems like when we opened it, it started to fill." The stallion from earlier said, before Twilight came upon a large stalagmite.

Suddenly, a light started to shine on it, showing it was not a pillar of stone, but a giant fossilized rib. Twilight started in interest, slowly examining it. It tood to be twenty feet tall, reaching towards the ceiling. It was dark, but still had a little yellow on it, indicating the difference between the stone and the fossil.

"It's some kind of fossil, isn't it?" The stallion asked, making Twilight nod silently. "I've been diggin' holes for 25 years and I've never seen anything like it."

Suddenly, flood lights turned on, traveling down the cavern, indicating something that would make scientists squeal in happiness. A large ribcage was shown, Twilight and many workers standing on it's spinal cord. It has a long tail attached to it, the large skeleton about 170 feet tall had it stood up.

The guard, known as Shining Armor, Twilight's brother, saw something that made him shiver; a giant skull. It was box like, massive, probably holding a brain most species would die to have, looking like a bear's maw. Large, triangular teeth were attached to it's jaws, showing a smile that would've made dragons jealous, a large, maple leaf like spike erupted from the ground,

Shining stared at the skull for a moment longer, before returning his gaze towards Twilight, who was following the stallion in charge. Suddenly, a man whistled, catching their attention, taking pictures of two strange things hanging on the ceiling. The machine that one of the stallions held started clicking faster and faster once he was scanning the two pods. A stallion held a camera, filming the pods.

"One looks broken, as if something hatched from it." The stallion pointed out, seeing one of the pods, was indeed, broken. Twilight saw a stream of sunlight, following it. What she saw made her grimace.

Shining kept staring at the open pod, the other glowing a little, making the stallions and mares go get machines to get it out of the cavern. He noticed Twilight was staring at something, then walked over to her, seeing a giant hole in the ceiling, sunlight going though, making him blink, trying not to be blind. When his eyes adjusted, he saw the large hole had been dug by a massive creature.

The rotors were heard again, the helicopter flying over head, the pilots staring at the path of destruction which led to the sea. Twilight gave a sigh of annoyance, before nodding to Shining. Shining pulled out a radio and said, "They were right. We're gonna need to know where that thing is heading."

 _Ponyjira, Japony_  
1999 A.L.B (After Luna's Banishment)

The sound of roaring was heard, a young filly getting up from her bed. Dinosaurs were scattered on the ground, along with some dragon toys. In the corner, a large, dinosaur like creature, grey scaled in color, shot blue 'flames' out of it's mouth, hitting a large, three headed golden dragon. It had maple leaf like spinal plates going down it's back, it's eyes glowing blue along with the plates on the poster.

The filly grabbed a sign, walking towards the sound of talking. She stopped, a little bow on her head. A young mare walked behind her, a stetson on her head instead of a bow. They peeked around the corner, seeing an older mare arguing on the phone.

"No, Ah'm tellin' ya that these earth shakin' ain't natural." The mare said, Applejack and AppleBloom looking at each other./p

"Granny's awake?" Appejack asked, making Bloom nod. "She's never awake this early in tha mornin'."

"Ya'll think Ah should put this somewhere?" AppleBloom asked, looking at the teenage mare.

"Prolly..." She responded, before giving a smile. "Go get dressed, ya got school today."

"Nonononononononono, I'm tellin' ya that tha stallions in charge should hear 'bout dis." She said, before both the young mares left to get ready.

Big Mac stood in the doorway, watching as AppleBloom ran off to the bus, picking other young fillies and colts up. She stopped, waved at thee smiling Big Mac, then got into the bus. Big Mac sighed, seeing her go, then started to walk with Granny Smith and Applejack.

Applejack opened the carriage door, seeing their grandmother get out of the house. It was a cloudy day, water hung from carriages all around, mates and stallions walking around, chatting or enjoying the morning.

"Look, Coolgate, with all honor, an' respect, an' all that, Ah dun wanna seem like tha old crazy mare that has no idea what's goin' on. Just hurry on up and get them." Granny said, giving a sigh, ending the phone call, muttering something.

"She made ya a sign." Applejack said, getting into the carriage's passenger. Big Mac got into the back, silent as ever, his thoughts unspoken. "For yer birthday."

Granny Smith smiled, giving a chuckle. "Sweet little filly." She then put her seat belt on, starting to ride away with Applejack and Big Mac.

"So, where're we goin'?"Applejack asked, making Granny Smith smile.  
"Me an' Mac here are gunna head towards the plant, you're gunna go to the Apple Orchard and see how much Cider we have in stock." Applejack groaned in annoyance, making the older mare chuckle.

"It's better than headin' towards a borin' workplace." Big Mac said, making Applejack roll her eyes.

"Ah'm sure ya'll be able to visit the workplace some day, just don't worry about it." Granny Smith said, stopping the carriage, Applejack getting out. "We'll pick ya up later, little one."

Applejack gave a sigh, seeing the carriage ride away. She gave a snarl, seeing the magical energy plant in the distance, smoke pouring from the tops. She then muttered curses under her breath, walking towards a barn, going inside. One of the cows mooed, seeing her, sheep and goats bleeting in the background.

She would not know the future horror that would befall the plant she despised at the moment.

The sound of the underwater world was heard, whales singing happily in the distance. A school of fish started to swim around spires rising out of the water. Volcanic openings dotted around the sea floor, sending heat into the water, along with bubbles.

Suddenly, the large spires moved, turning light green in color. They rose a little, as if the ground was breathing. The stones started to move, breaking off of the saurian creature. Purple scales were shown with what little lights there were. Legs, thick, like a tree trunk, held toed claws, slamming into the ground, sending dust into the water.

Four clawed arms were shown, gills decorating the creature's neck. A whale passing by suddenly swam away, a bear like snout snapping where it was. The massive dinosaur gave a frown, multiple sounds hitting it, but that's not what made it frown. An echo sounded out, a small sound, but it gave the monster frown anyway. **"NGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNNNNNNNNN!"** The monster gave a rumbling growl deep from it's chest, any creature nearby now frightened by the massive, ancient saurian.

Emerald green eyes held eons of knowledge and wisdom, along with memories, from it's hatching to now. Faust, it felt old. Well, calling the creature an IT was a little wrong, so, HE moved a little forward.

His underbelly had the same light green color as his spinal plates, the massive creature standing 367 feet tall. If one were to stand in his presence, the first thought would be "God".

He then looked around, before heading towards the surface. His powerful limbs and tail made it easy to swim, making him surface a few moments later. He looked around, feeling something powerful in a far off land. His frown softened, a smile plastering his maw now, knowing that power anywhere.

 _ **"Celestia..."**_

He sniffed the air, before inhaling. His large chest expanded, before he opened his bear like maw to release a sound that many hadn't heard in a long time.

 **"SHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGNGNGNGNGNGNNNNNNNNN!"**

Celestia felt a shiver go down her spine, looking towards the horizon. He powerful gaze softened a little, feeling something powerful, far off in the oceans. She gave a soft smile, her meeting forgotten for the moment.

"Spike..."

"Your Majesty?" Someone interrupted her fond memories, giving the group in front of her a soft smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Celestia calmed everyone, the setting sun casting an orange glow across her throne room. _"Just thinking of old friends..."_ She added, silently, before returning her full attention towards the Day Court, her mind occupied now.

 _"I'll see him again...soon..."_


End file.
